Wrong Place, Right Time
by goldistic
Summary: Jack Shephard and Kate Austen are from two different walks of life, but that doesn't matter on this island. Somehow, they manage to not only find a friendship but also a genuine love for each other. One-shot.


**A/N: I really miss LOST, and especially Jack/Kate, so I decided to write up this small one-shot. Boone and Shannon have died, but no other main characters. They've been on the island for one year. Please read and review! :)**

Jack stands with his hands on his hips, looking out onto the ocean while in deep thought. He thinks about where he was a year ago and where he is now, and how he never thought something like this would ever happen. It was bittersweet, really. Back home he was a successful surgeon, highly respected, but also lonely. Here, on the island, he had met Kate. And over the time that they spent together, he had fallen in love with her. She made him feel comfortable, something he hadn't felt in a long time. But he didn't want to spend his whole life in the middle of nowhere, fighting whatever it was that was on this island. He wanted to go back home and live a normal life, he wanted to go back to being a successful spinal surgeon. But he also wanted to be with Kate, and he believed they could get through whatever life decided to throw at them.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate suddenly asks from beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks down at her and shrugs before returning his gaze to the waves once again.

"Life, I guess." He answers simply, smiling slightly. She looks up at him and smiles a little also, nodding.

"That seems to be a popular topic around here," she sighs, sitting down on the sand. He follows suit, making sure their shoulders were at least brushing.

"Do you think people have given up hope?" Jack asks, turning his head to look at her.

"I think people are starting to realize they might be here for awhile longer." Kate answers, looking at him also. "They know that they might be found eventually, but they're not counting on a rescue helicopter next week." Jack nods, as if considering this.

"I wish I could do more to help," Jack finally admits, sighing. "I wish I could promise them that in one month, their lives will be back to normal." Kate puts her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, loving how devoted he was to making other people's lives better. He was the type of guy who would take a bullet for an enemy, and ask for nothing in return. She adored that about him, just like all of his other qualities.

"Jack, you've already done so much for everybody. You've been the one that has kept everybody positive for this long. You've kept them in line, especially Sawyer. If you hadn't been on that plane with us, I don't know where we would be. You were the one that sprang into action when the plane went down, despite your own injury. You kept Clare and Aaron safe. You saved Rose, remember?" Kate told him, rubbing his shoulder with her hand. "Honestly, I don't know where I would be if you weren't here." She smiled at him, moving her hand to his back.

"Oh, Kate, c'mon. You'd be out here kicking ass like you are now." He smiles, shaking his head. "But thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." She says, giving him a sincere small. She leans her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on her's, and wraps his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get off this island?" Jack asks her curiously.

"Depends on what I'm able to do. I'm sure I'll have officers all over me," she mumbles in return, sighing softly.

"I'm sure your legal stuff will get sorted out." Jack tells her confidently, nodding. "After what we've been through, I'd say this is enough punishment for one lifetime."

"I hope the jury will think so, too." Kate sighs, nodding a little. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get out of here?"

"Eat a big, fat, juicy cheeseburger." Jack chuckles.

"I could definitely go for one of those as well," Kate says, smiling.

"Well then maybe you'll join me for one," he says, smiling at her.

"You have yourself a deal," she replies, both of their smiles growing. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each of them lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the close proximity of their bodies until they both agree they should get back to camp. Once they are back at camp, Jack can't help but notice Sawyer give him a glare. He smiles to himself and picks up a bottle of water, taking a sip out of it.

"Hey, Freckles, care to go for a walk with me?" Sawyer asks Kate as he walks up to her. Jack looks over at them, not caring to hide his jealousy.

"Sorry James, not right now." Kate tells him, shaking her head. Sawyer grumbles to himself before walking down to the beach, shaking his head at himself. Kate catches Jack's eyes on her and she gives him a small smile, and in return he winks at her as he walks over to her.

"How about we go for that walk?" He suggests, smiling at her.

"I'd like that," she nods, smiling back at him.

"Perfect, let's go," he says, walking beside her as they start towards the jungle. They talk about Jack's dad a little as they maneuver their way around trees and brush, and then they start talking about what they would do when they got off the island. Once their conversation reached a dead end, Jack stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks him, stopping as well and looking over at him.

"Nothing, I was just making sure we weren't being followed," he replies, looking over at her and smiling a little.

"And why are you curious of a stalker all of a sudden?" She asks, walking closer to him. She stops when their bodies are grazing each other, and both of their hearts beat just a bit quicker than before.

"Well," Jack begins softly. "we wouldn't want a spy to see this." They gaze at each other for a few seconds before Jack dips his head down and crashes his lips against her's. She responds happily, and suddenly they're sharing a heated and passionate kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies. He lightly pushes her against a tree, and she moans in pleasure, her hand running through his hair. Their tongues fight for dominance before Kate lets him win, his hands exploring her waist and stomach.

To Jack, this feels perfect. He never thought he'd meet somebody who ever gave him this feeling, not even his ex-wife had given him this feeling when they were happily married. He knows he loves Kate without a doubt, and he's ready to fight whatever battle was coming their way.

To Kate, this feels unreal, but in the best way possible. She had never been this happy with a man, she knows Jack is as good as they get and he made her excited for life beyond the island. Of course she was also worried about her legal situation, but Jack made her feel safe and secure. She loves him, and he loves her, and that's all that matters.


End file.
